


Night Sky

by Kimium



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Canon Universe for BSD, Crossover, Dazai's nicknames for Chuuya, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Future Foundation! Komaeda and Hinata, M/M, Mild Soukoku pairing, Mild mention of canon typical violence in DR, One Shot, Post Dangan Ronpa in General, Set somewhere after the ADA and Port Mafia have their shaky alliance, Very mild mention of a OC for Plot Purposes, Wishes as a plot mechanic, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post SDR2. Post DR in General. Crossover."Impressions of the Program were all that was left. However, some of the memories were sharp, focused, and stuck as cleanly and painfully as a knife in Nagito’s side.Regardless, despite if the memory was blurry or sharp, Nagito was certain he’d never woken up on a park bench in broad daylight."Or where Nagito wakes up in Yokohama, meets two Dorks, and then takes them on a sight seeing trip to Towa City. All of this is Purely Accidental.





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> So I fell back deeply into the BSD pit with season 3 out. I also have been meaning to write a SDR2 fic. I wanted something different so I wrote a crossover! I adore crossovers with every fiber of my being. I love them!!! This fic was an absolute pleasure to write but I did debate quite a bit over some of the aspects. Hopefully my end notes can clear some things up for you in case anything isn't clear!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always motivate and make my day! Also, if you want you can check out my tumblr or message me there. Link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Nagito leaned back, his palms backwards bracing himself on the roof of the building. Cold cement met his right palm. A breeze blew, cool and carrying the smell of wood, metal, and ashes. His nose wrinkled and Nagito shivered slightly despite the heavy olive jacket around his body. Below him sat Towa City, smoke and fumes bursting from the tops of some buildings. Minimal lights dotted the streets below and few cars drove past, a pale imitation of the Towa City in its prime. Now, only construction reigned in Towa City, forever lining and dotting the horizon. Even in the dark curtain of night, Nagito could spot the faint outline of scaffolding and cranes. A blemish on the land but a necessary one, similar to how casts set broken limbs.

Turning his gaze upwards, Nagito stared at the stars dotting the sky. Each light sparkled with radiance from millions and millions of light years away. Distance was an obstacle that light always overcame, never faltered when facing. The light simply kept moving, never slowing down.

How Nagito wished life followed the path of the stars. If only. Perhaps then many obstacles wouldn’t be obstacles. Perhaps, then things would have gone differently. Nagito’s heart twisted and ached for a long moment, like a hot coal was pressed against the organ. His breath hitched before Nagito exhaled gently, softly, before laughing breathlessly to himself. Nothing could turn back time. Merely wishing for the past to be rewritten was mindless and pointless of an endeavour. It would only twist the knife of fantasy into the body of reality and make reality a painful sight to behold.

Nagito exhaled again into the cool night air and returned his gazing out towards Towa City. His memories of Towa were hazy, a grainy film stuck and clinging to his memories insistently. Naegi and Kirigiri had all kinds of theories surrounding the memories that now bounced in not just Nagito’s head, but also the rest of his classmates’ heads. None of them really mattered to Nagito though. The “how’s” and the “why’s” were but blips of curiosity that floated, not requiring and answer to ground them. The future was in his hands and the only tangible part of his life he could control. Luck merely mingled within, like a string woven into the fabric of a quilt. Nothing else would control Nagito’s life, only his actions. Smiling to himself, Nagito stood up and stretched, breathing in the cool night air once more. Glancing at the stars a final time, Nagito caught the light of one.

This wasn’t his first star he had spotted that evening, but something within Nagito’s heart stirred. Wishes on stars weren’t the silliest thing he’d ever done nor would it be the worst thing he’d ever done to himself.

“I wish…” Nagito muttered to himself.

His mind flashed to the city below him, the crumbling ruins being rebuilt like a phoenix from ashes. Destruction wasn’t the end and everything could be rebuilt, no matter how destroyed it seemed.

“I wish to see a city rebuilt, a whole city, complete and bustling with life.” Nagito ended his wish with a smile.

His words carried only gently into the night, swirling and coiling into the air like every other broken wish against the night sky. Turning around, Nagito walked back inside, down to the room he and Hinata shared. Future Foundation might be an organization but space was always going to be an issue. Not that Nagito minded.

Opening the door, Nagito peered inside. The space was dim, but the lights weren’t off. Slipping inside, Nagito took his shoes off but left his coat. Walking silently further inside, Nagito slipped onto the bed, snuggling beside Hinata. Hinata glanced up from his book and curled an arm lightly around Nagito, setting his book down in the process.

“You didn’t have to stop reading.” Nagito muttered, slipping closer.

“Books can wait.” Hinata replied, gently stroking Nagito’s side. “Besides, as interesting as the book is, you’re always worth setting a book down.”

A bubble of warmth filled Nagito. He smiled and snuggled closer to Hinata. “Sap.”

Hinata gave a hum of agreement as his hand slipped up, tangling in Nagito’s hair, gently finger combing it out. “How was the evening air?”

“It’s crisp but not too cool.” Nagito replied, half mewling at the sensation of Hinata’s fingers. “Towa City really is coming together. It’s hopeful.”

“It is.” Hinata kept moving his fingers. “Towa City is just the start. We destroyed the world and we can rebuild it too.”

“You’re right.” Nagito exhaled before he sat up a little higher. “So, where to next? Home?”

“We might return to the mainland first.” Hinata answered. “Naegi told me things are a little rougher there, but we will see.”

“Okay.” Nagito yawned. “I’m going to miss Towa City. I like seeing the buildings of an actual city.”

“We’ll simply have to visit often.” Hinata firmly and softly decreed. “I think we all would like some time away from the tropics.”

“You think?”

“Hush.” Hinata lightly bopped Nagito on the forehead. “We can discuss our plans in the morning. Together.”

Nagito smiled. “Together.” He then slowly climbed into the bed.

“You’re not taking your jacket off? Or washing up?”

“I showered earlier when you were dealing with Kirigiri and Togami.” Nagito responded, snuggling into the blankets. “And I like my jacket, considering we got me one that’s not ripped to shreds.”

“Fair enough.” Hinata laughed and crawled into the bed, snuggling closer to Nagito. “Don’t complain when you overheat.”

“I’d never dream of it.” Nagito replied, curling closer to Hinata. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Hinata answered as he turned the lights completely off.

Closing his eyes, Nagito drifted, his mind slowly and gently falling into sleep. As sleep rushed over him, like the warm light of a candle, Nagito’s brain flashed the image of a bustling city, warm, alive, and whole.

~

The Neo World Program hadn’t completely been wiped from their minds similar to how Towa City was a grainy, sticky memory. However, unlike Towa City, for all the washed up, sepia drenched memories, the Neo World Program was akin to multiple lenses. Majority of the lenses filtered the memories through in a blurry, out of focused manner. Impressions of the Program were all that was left. However, some of the memories were sharp, focused, and stuck as cleanly and painfully as a knife in Nagito’s side.

Regardless, despite if the memory was blurry or sharp, Nagito was certain he’d never woken up on a park bench in broad daylight. Especially after distinctly remembering falling asleep in a bed snuggled up to his lover. Groaning, Nagito blinked and sat up, wincing at the angle the wood dug into his back. Rubbing his head, Nagito stared, allowing his eyesight to adjust to the light.

In front of him was a small crowd of people. Nagito blinked again and pinched himself. The dull ache of the pinch radiated from his side. Reality slowly settled in like a gelatin dessert chilling in the fridge.

What the hell was going on? Where was he? Nagito may have gaps in his memories but this was taking the cake.

“Are you all right?” A man asked from the sidelines.

“I’m fine.” Nagito muttered, rubbing his head. Not the time to panic.

“Are you sure, son?”

Son? Nagito glanced upward and noticed that the man talking to him was wearing a police uniform. The blue and the vest burned in Nagito’s eyes. He hadn’t seen a police uniform since… since before Despair. At least, Nagito was certain.

“Son?”

“I’m fine.” Nagito repeated, giving a small smile. “Sorry for the trouble.”

The man subtly eyed Nagito, watching as Nagito stood up, stretching. Perhaps the man was assessing Nagito’s condition. Nagito wasn’t too sure what to say beyond the embarrassing “Where am I?” Which, if Nagito was correct, wouldn’t help his plead of “I’m fine.”

“All right.” The police officer conceded. “Next time find a proper place to sleep.”

“Right.” Nagito held his tongue in telling the officer that he had found a perfectly proper place to sleep (and that “perfectly proper place” was “in Hinata’s arms”). “Sorry again.”

The crowd was slowly dispersing now that the show was over. The police officer’s partner walked up to him and she subtly gave Nagito the once over as well. With nothing else to say, and certain he wasn’t being detained, Nagito walked off. Perhaps he was breaking some sort of protocol. Maybe they were concerned he had taken something illegal or had been drunk. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to merely wander off. If so, he wasn’t being stopped. Which was in Nagito’s favour. Fingers of panic, hot and warm slowly seeped into Nagito’s being.

Trees were too green. The park too bright. Towering buildings surrounded the distance and shorter buildings littered the streets as far as Nagito could see. People were bustling around, so many of them, all chatting, alive, carefree. The world spun along the normal tread of life, one that spoke of nothing destroying the city in fits of Despair.

Walking over to a tall tree, just outside the outskirts of the park, Nagito leaned against it and touched his chest, swallowing thickly. His heart was racing under his palm and Nagito’s brain jumbled along in a circle of warm, thick panic. Delayed, yes. Still mind numbing? Absolutely.

“This isn’t going to help.” Nagito muttered to himself.

Sure, he had woken up in a strange place. (Distantly his memories flashed to the beach within a program that simulated reality, in a hospital bed, feverish, in a… strawberry house?) He had also dealt with far more terrifying situations (corpses of friends, the revolver in his hand, the knife tearing into his skin, the tape across his face, the cord of the spear…).

At least no one was dead.

Hopefully.

Nagito removed himself from behind the tree and glanced towards the town. Wherever he was, the first step was gathering information. Steeling his body, Nagito walked towards the center of the town. He needed a newspaper or something with the date. Briskly, Nagito made his way to a newspaper stand, one that boasted the words “FREE NEWSPAPERS” on the front of the case. Opening it, Nagito plucked a newspaper out and stared at the date and the location.

He was in Yokohama.

Towa City wasn’t anywhere near Yokohama. Nagito curled the paper up into a roll and walked away. He wasn’t going to go back to the park to read the paper. Not after being found asleep on the bench there. Instead, Nagito took in the sights of the city, the swell of people and the impossible height of the buildings. An overwhelming wave hit his heart and Nagito stopped in his tracks, feeling the clenching of his heart deep inside.

He was in an actual city, with actual people. Everything slammed into Nagito at once: the sights, the sounds, the smells. It all rushed with the same force of familiarity and overwhelming unfamiliarity. Simply witnessing people, happy, content, blissfully living their lives sent a sharp tingle through Nagito’s body. The sights of nothing was in ruins, nothing was being rebuilt, and nothing was slowly being unwrapped from the cellophane of Despair almost made Nagito’s skin crawl and tingle.

A choked sob hit Nagito’s ears and soon tears streamed down his face softly. Frowning, Nagito used his jacket’s sleeves to wipe his eyes. The wetness of his tears soaked into the fabric before disappearing. Biting his lip, Nagito hastily retreated further out of the city’s center. Tears still streamed down his face, but slowly they faded through the veil of logic and reasoning. Everything had a purpose and Nagito had to dry his tears and start figuring out his situation.

First, Nagito had been to Yokohama before, however, just because the city was named “Yokohama” that didn’t guarantee familiarity. This could easily not be the Yokohama Nagito was in was actually the one in his memories. So, first off, landmarks. Tourist attractions was the best bet. Perhaps Marine Tower, China Town, or the Train station? Nagito glanced at the streets before he located a shop that sold omiyage. Perfect. A quick conversation later and Nagito headed off towards China Town. The crowds grew thicker and the sun slowly slunk higher in the sky. A few people glanced at him with his coat but Nagito easily shrugged them off. He’d lived on a tropical island for too long.

The beginnings of the China Town soon peered into Nagito’s vision. He stopped by the entrance and stared. It was indeed a China Town and indeed one of Yokohama’s main attractions. Not that Nagito had a perfect memory but nothing screamed “odd” to him. Stepping forward, Nagito walked into the China Town and stared at some of the shops. Food, clothing, gifts, all the shops screamed regular to him. Nagito’s stomach gave a small little growl but Nagito knew his pockets were empty of yen. Economy hadn’t been a thing for a while, at least for people like Nagito. (Togami still had part of his fortune and even if it was a fraction of its former glory, it still was more than Nagito could boast about.)

Turning the corner, Nagito headed down the street, only stopping in front of a restaurant because the light turned red. Tapping his foot, Nagito glanced over at the front display, trying to not drool over the food advertised when a loud slamming of a door filled the air and someone jumped out, laughing warmly as someone else stormed after them.

Nagito had long since used his luck as a crutch or excuse for incidents in his daily life. Hinata had been more than just physically supporting him after all. Still, it took all of Nagito’s will power to not immediately curse his luck when the person, a tall man with a tan coat and far too many bandages smacked into him with enough force to send them both tumbling to the ground.

Sidewalk hit Nagito harshly and he groaned when the weight of the person landed awkwardly across his back. The smell of baking cement and dirt filled Nagito’s nose and he hated that it wasn’t the worst smell he’d had the misfortune of coming across.

“Ow…” Nagito tried to move but the weight across his back firmly pinned him in place.

“Oi, shitty mackerel, you’re squishing a poor bystander.”

Nagito craned his head and glanced at the man standing in front of him. He wore a suit that would make Kuzuryuu and Togami proud. Tailored to his exact measurements, clearly high-quality fabric, black but not entirely in the sun (there was a hint of a wine colour woven in) and shoes that gleamed, polished and made of leather. A hat sat on his head, hiding orange red hair that looked like the colours of a sunset captured and bottled.

“And who’s fault is that?” The man, apparently only known as “mackerel” half sang on top of Nagito. “If only you weren’t so sensitive, Hat Rack.”

A visible vein popped from the man’s forehead. It was impressive, considering Nagito had only witnessed Saionji capable of doing that on command. However, the man reached forward (with a gloved hand) and with surprising strength, lifted the man on top of Nagito and dropped him rather unceremoniously on the ground.

“ _Chibiko_ … you’re so _mean_ …” The man wailed.

“Bastard.” A foot kicked the other harshly. “Stop whining and get up. We have work to do.”

“You want to leave and not apologize to this poor bystander first? How rude!”

“You’re the one who should apologize!”

“Uh…” Nagito half sat up and rubbed his head. “It’s fine. Nothing harmed.”

The man on the ground sat up with blazing speed and beamed, reaching out and patting Nagito’s shoulders, dusting off the dirt. “See? He’s fine!” He turned to the other man. “No harm, no foul.” He then proceeded to stand up with another display of blinding speed and reached his hand out.

“Thank you.” Nagito reached with his right hand. “I appreciate it.” The man was deceptively strong.

Now that Nagito was standing he could take a better look. The other had curly brown hair. He also had an alarming number of bandages wrapped around him. Instantly Nagito’s brain flashed to Tsumiki. Nothing was without purpose. Not that it was any of his business. Finally, Nagito took in the man’s eyes. They were warm in the same way the sun obscured by clouds or perhaps light in the haze of smoke. Piercing red-brown stared at Nagito and picked him a part within a moment. If Nagito hadn’t lived with Hinata for so long he would have shivered at the gaze.

The man with the suit and hat cuffed the other on the head. “If you’re done staring?”

“Oh? Are you that excited to go on a date with me?” The other whipped his head around and his voice took on the light song quality to it.

An impossibly high kick flew through the air towards the other. Nagito watched as the man dodged and laughed.

“You… I’m being forced to work with you! Now, let’s get a move on?”

“Right, right, of course, of course!” The man finally turned back to Nagito and gave a wink. “My apologies for my rude companion. He’ll never admit it was his fault that you ended up on the sidewalk—”

“Bastard!” Another kick. Another dodge.

“Now, now, keep that up and he’ll think I’m being abused at home.”

“I cannot—” The other dug his hands further into his pockets. “We’re leaving, shitty mackerel.”

“Ah, don’t abandon me on our date!”

They soon walked the opposite direction of Nagito, leaving him standing on the sidewalk, blinking. It was like a storm passing through. Though, if Nagito had to be honest, he had witnessed stranger events. Continuing on his journey through the China Town, Nagito wound himself around until he found a bench to sit on. The wood was hot under his legs, almost scorching but it reminded Nagito of the beach on Jabberwock Island. People passed by him, unobservant. Nagito glanced around, waiting for something to jump out or approach him.

Foolishly believing he was dreaming was out of the question and unless Naegi was being cruel, there was no need to stick Nagito in a virtual reality without informing him. Frowning, Nagito opened the newspaper he had swiped. Scanning the headlines, Nagito shut the paper when all they were all mundane. No information here. Folding the paper, Nagito stood up and rolled it, tossing it into a recycle paper bin outside of a business. The paper had helped determine his location but now, Nagito had no where to search.

“What to do?” Nagito muttered. “I cannot aimlessly wander around.”

Yet what else was there to do? Where else could Nagito look? The beginning? He could return to the park yet would it hold any answers? Nagito frowned and tapped his head, walking down the street until he reached the pier. A cool breeze filtered through, the familiar smell of ocean and salt hitting Nagito’s nose. Leaning against the rails that separated the pier from the ocean, Nagito stared out into the water. The lapping of the waves and the sound of the ocean grounded Nagito, set his mind back to Jabberwock Island.

Back to the beginning. Jabberwock Island to Towa City for a job. Towa City at night. The roof. The sprawling city below, being rebuilt. The sky and the stars. His wish. Then bed and cuddles with Hinata.

Nagito paused.

“That cannot be it.” He muttered to himself. “What is this? A fairy tale? Wishes don’t work like—”

A scream hit the air. Nagito jolted up, heart pounding. Screams weren’t unfamiliar. Terror wasn’t unfamiliar. The people around him were scrambling away, running in all directions. For a moment of ignorance, Nagito couldn’t spot what was causing the commotion. Then someone burst out from the scenery, into the air.

Into the air. As though they were flying.

Nagito blinked and his mouth dropped a little. Discreetly Nagito pinched himself one more time, just to be on the safe side. Nothing changed. The person in the air was a female with long hair that twisted in the wind. As she landed on the ground effortlessly, two more people burst onto the scene. Nagito took a step forward. It was the two men he had run into not twenty or so minutes ago. The red haired one was advancing towards the girl with an almost inhuman speed. Nagito squinted and swore he saw red glowing around him. The other man, the one who had landed on top of Nagito strolled in, hands in pockets, his tan coat blowing in the wind.

The girl and the red-haired man began to fight and it was clear who had the advantage. Nagito was certain even without the glow of red around the man he’d dominate the fight. The girl’s attacks were barely keeping the man a bay. Nagito whipped his head around. No one was coming to stop the fight and clearly, he shouldn’t be around. Nagito took a step to the side, glancing for a possible exit away from the center of the battle.

That was his first mistake. Perhaps, it was his luck.

His motion, despite the distance away, was caught. Nagito froze at the eyes that landed on him. Even if their words were lost, Nagito still shivered at the heat of their gazes. The girl opened her mouth and suddenly Nagito couldn’t control his actions. Suddenly he was tugged towards the woman, his feet half off the ground. He slammed into the girl and her grip around him was surprisingly strong. Up close all Nagito could think of was how her roots to her hair were showing through, brown weaving through the blonde. The two men backed away slightly, but hadn’t dropped their stance. Suddenly, Nagito felt a blade against his side.

“A hostage?” The tanned jacket man asked with a head tilt. “Not very original.”

“Or effective.” The red-haired man added, eyes narrowing. “You know who we are.”

“I do.” The girl’s voice was steady. “Still, I hear rumours. You’re not as heartless anymore, are you? Besides, do you think you’re fast enough?”

Nagito shifted only slightly in the girl’s grip. His arms pressed close to his sides. The metal of his left arm dug into his ribs. Wincing, Nagito tried to move his arm to a more comfortable position. The woman’s grip tightened.

“Don’t you move. Not unless you want my blade in you.”

The retort of “I’ve had a spear through my stomach before” was on the tip of Nagito’s tongue but he kept that in. Instead he stopped shifting and rested his palm to the side, half pressing against the girl. The two men stared her down and she was staring back. Silence hit the area, thin but present. They were at an apparent stalemate.

Once, Nagito had went out with Komaru to Towa City on a sweep of the perimeter. He had hated every moment of it. Being on alert, fighting Monokuma bots, avoiding other hazards, it had all been too tiresome. Still, Souda had said with a bright smile, no one expected a metal arm and no one expected it to actually _do_ things.

When Souda had first given Nagito a few upgrades to his arm that weren’t simply there for practical, every day use, Saionji had called Nagito’s arm “needlessly complicated”, Owari had asked if he’d ever consider sparing with her, and Sonia had very enthusiastically asked if he could make his arm into a blade.

It was a miracle that Souda didn’t take Sonia’s suggestion to heart. One because it would add more metal to Nagito’s arm and that would be heavy and second because Nagito had begged Souda not to do it. Souda gave in but what he did do was give Nagito some discreet weapons.

“You know, like a ninja only it’s a ninja metal arm.” He had said.

So, Nagito balled his fist, twisted in the precise way Souda had instructed, and pressed the palm against the girl’s side. Immediately the smell of burning fabric filled the air and smoke billowed. The reaction was instant. The girl dropped her grip on Nagito, eyes wide, face pale, as she screamed, backing away. Next, she stepped back and glared at him. Then, the two men, who had been standing still for the past minute, raced in, the red haired one closing in on the girl. However, the girl reached into the pocket and pulled out a vial. She threw it at Nagito. The bottle’s cap fell off, already loose, and spilled the contents on Nagito. She then took a step forward and kicked Nagito, sending him backwards, right onto the red-haired man. They both tumbled back and soon Nagito fell into the other man, the three of them a pile on the floor.

“Go away, far away!” The girl called out.

The liquid on Nagito began to seep downwards, into the ground under them. Soon, the ground lost its stability, its solidness, and they tumbled down, into darkness. Nagito tried to call out but as he fell, the wind of the tunnel caught his voice and soon, he was falling too fast to keep his eyes open.

Almost too soon the ground slammed into Nagito. He gasped out and collapsed into the dirt, groaning. A moment later he heard two identical groans beside him. Wincing, Nagito tried to sit up but couldn’t. Rolling over instead, Nagito glanced upwards. The sky was dark, but daylight was poking through, warm and yellow. To the side was Towa Tower and to the other side was the distinct beginnings of the rebuilt city.

He was home. Well, in Towa City.

 “Ouch… what the hell? Oi, where are we?”

Nagito turned his head to see the red-haired man already sitting up, rubbing his head, adjusting his hat. The other man however, was still half face planted into the red-haired man’s lap.

“Hey, lazy bum, get up.” The red-haired man pushed the other off unceremoniously onto the ground.

“Ouch… is that how you treat me? That is the second time this day.”

“Asshole, whose fault is that?” There was another push. “Wait, you!”

Suddenly hands were on his jacket and Nagito was tugged upright. The red-haired man pulled Nagito closer and he could see the green in the man’s eyes. Nagito blinked.

“Uh? Hello?”

“You’re that guy we ran into out of the restaurant! Are you in on this?” The red-haired man asked, his eyes narrowing. “It’s awfully convenient your presence caused this problem.”

“Hat Rack!” Long lanky arms draped over the red-haired man’s back, almost akin to an octopus latching onto its prey. “Is that any way to talk to a stranger?” The man lazily looked at Nagito. “Oh, if it isn’t restaurant guy.”

The other’s eyes were brown with a hint of red, almost a mahogany. They were sharp, not holding any of the warmth in his voice, and pierced Nagito like a blade precisely cutting through his layers. With one look Nagito was certain the man had picked up at least twenty unsaid things about Nagito. It would have sent a shiver up his spine, if not for Hinata.

“I have a name.” Nagito decided to introduce himself. “I’m Komaeda Nagito. And you are?”

“Answer my question first.” The red-haired man protested but then yelped as the other pinched his arm.

“Now, now, it’s only polite we introduce ourselves too. Besides,” The man gave a thin, almost secretive smile. “he’s innocent. He was just as confused as any regular bystander thrown into such a situation.” He then pinched the man again. “Now, introduce yourself.”

“Why do I have to go first?” A glare was shot behind before he looked at Nagito. “I’m Chuuya. This lump can be referred to as Asshole.”

“Lump!” The other protested. “I’m not a lump. I’m Dazai.”

He didn’t… dispute the “asshole” part. Nagito blinked but decided to let it go. No doubt he didn’t want an explanation. “Nice to meet you.”

“So polite!” Dazai cooed. “Hat Rack could learn from you.”

Chuuya huffed and his eyes hardened. He shrugged Dazai off his body with ease. “I’m perfectly polite.” He then looked around again. “Now, where are we?”

Lying would be impossible considering it was morning and Nagito would run into people sooner or later. “We’re in Towa City.”

“We’re where?” Chuuya asked.

“Didn’t you hear him?” Dazai sat up, dusting his coat off. “He said Towa City.”

“I _know_ that, idiot, but _where_ the hell is Towa City?”

“It’s an island.” Nagito helpfully supplied. “You know, away from the mainland?”

The two stared at him before moving slightly closer. Dazai stared unblinkingly at Nagito. “We obviously were hit with some sort of Ability that caused us to travel here. You know this place and you’re familiar with it.”

There was a lot loaded in those few words but Nagito’s brain caught on to the first part. “Ability?”

Dazai hummed. “You’re not familiar with the concept of Abilities.”

“Should I be?”

“Perhaps.” Dazai replied with a grin.

Chuuya groaned and half smacked Dazai. “Never mind that, the more important question is why are you familiar with Towa City?”

Nagito opened his mouth but Dazai smacked into Chuuya, once again draping over him like an overgrown octopus. Chuuya buckled slightly under Dazai’s weight and glared.

“Do. You. Mind??”

“Now, now Chuuya,” Dazai half sang, leaning closer, “there’s no need for silly questions. Our new found companion here is familiar with Towa City because he’s been here before.” Dazai then mocked frowned. “Come on, even a child could have figured that out. Has your hat eaten your brain?”

“Get OFF ME!” Chuuya had a burst of energy and Dazai half flew off.

Nagito blinked at the feat of strength. Dazai simply laughed and tugged his coat on properly. “Temper temper…” He then half jogged over, “Now, perhaps you could tell us a bit more about Towa City?” His words weren’t matching the light, almost bored and calculated look that danced in his eyes.

Chuuya grumbled a bit more under his breath but his eyes also focused on Nagito, his gaze heavy compared to the light one from Dazai. Nagito shrugged. The construction site loomed over and engulfed majority of their surroundings. Nagito tried to pinpoint where exactly they were regarding their location by using the construction site as a visual clue. There was a large crane in the corner and a pile of dirt. Some ruined building was slowly dismantled off the side, but Nagito couldn’t figure out if it was a home or a small business. Nagito gestured around them.

“Well, we clearly landed at one of the construction sites. I’m not entirely sure how I landed in such a bustling Yokohama in the first place. It was different. I mean,” Nagito eyed them, “you two talked about Abilities and I’m unfamiliar with that concept.”

“Bustling? Yokohama is always bustling.” Chuuya commented. “Perhaps you’re not familiar with a busy Yokohama?”

Nagito swallowed and remembered the taste of the ocean on his lips and shook his head. “No, not quite. Yokohama, from my memories, is just as bustling and busy as the one I’m sure you’re familiar with. It’s just…” Nagito shrugged and pointed around them. “look around us.”

Chuuya gave a raised eyebrow but Nagito spotted Dazai scan the area, his eyes darting and absorbing the scenery like a sponge. The light in his eyes was once again calculating and it tugged at Nagito’s heart, pulling out the warmth only Hinata gave him.

Which, speaking of…

“If we’re done a preliminary round of questions, perhaps we can head back?” Nagito asked. “My disappearance wasn’t exactly planned.”

Chuuya opened his mouth. Dazai cut in. “Very well! Lead the way, Komaeda-san!”

Nagito’s lips twitched. “Just Komaeda is fine.”

“Komaeda, then!” Dazai half danced around, walking in pace with Nagito.

Exiting the construction zone, Nagito lead them down the street, passing by the ransacked homes, the broken pavement, the smashed cars, and the destroyed light posts. Dazai and Chuuya made no sound at the destruction, however, Nagito easily spotted the darkening in both of their eyes, the information being calculated with the speed of someone truly unfamiliar. How peculiar.

Yokohama was a familiar point for them all, however, Towa City wasn’t. As well as Towa City’s destruction. Nagito swallowed, his brain briefly swirling up the past. Logic stated that there was no way Yokohama was so peaceful and rebuilt. Logic also stated that there was no way Chuuya and Dazai didn’t know about Towa City and the state of the world. Few options were open but Nagito wasn’t ruling anything farfetched out. For all he knew they were from some sort of alternate universe.

Not that it mattered, whatever the answer was. The more pressing question was, if they were from an alternate universe, how did they return home? Nagito carefully tucked the thought away.

The ruined part of Towa City continued, sprawling around them in large, broken slabs of concrete. Nagito side stepped some of the more ruined areas and steered them towards the smoother path. Nothing familiar jumped out, but Nagito kept his eyes on the horizon for a familiar building, perhaps Towa Tower or the Future Foundation’s building.

Dazai and Chuuya kept in pace, Dazai humming a jaunty tune and Chuuya shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, his shoulders tense. The glare he was shooting at Dazai could have killed the man twenty times over if such a power existed. Nagito wisely shut his mouth.

Luck spoke to him and only ten minutes later the familiar square shape of the Future Foundation building broke the horizon. Nagito angled himself towards it and pointed, stopping for a second.

“There, that’s our destination.”

Dazai stopped his humming in favour of a whistle. “That’s a rather large building.” Dazai kept a respectable distance. “You sure don’t come off as a business man.”

Nagito gave a side eye glance at Dazai. The man had his warm smile plastered on, friendly and welcoming, but the sharp look on his eyes hadn’t faded. Dazai’s brain was swimming in a sea of numbers and probabilities. Hypotheticals and conclusions. Nagito half laughed and gave his own smile warm and bright.

“Come now, you’ve already pieced together information faster than I could tell you. Surely you don’t need to keep up this strange pretense of ignorance.”

Dazai didn’t blink or pause his steps. He gave another smile, this one thin and sharp, matching his eyes. They were now twinkling slightly, almost with a wave of relief.

“You’re not surprised.”

“I know someone like you.” Nagito replied absentmindedly. “But you already figured that out.”

Dazai hummed. “I have. Then again, there are many pieces I’m encountering for the first time. This Towa City is a rather complicated puzzle.”

“Once we’re in Future Foundation you can tell me what you’ve figured out.” Nagito offered.

“Or you could tell us now and spare the dramatics.” Chuuya responded, eyes narrowing. “Mysteries are fine, but being obtuse with information can be rather crass.”

Nagito shot a look at Chuuya. His hands were still stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders were relaxed but Nagito spotted the burning intensity in his eyes. If Dazai was a blackhole, all information being drawing in and calculated at alarming speeds, then Chuuya was a fire, consuming and burning knowledge into ashes. Chuuya exhaled and Nagito knew Chuuya existed by inhaling the smoke and ashes of knowledge, taking them into his being.

It was so like Hinata, when his mind burned from all the talents, when his fingers itched and he couldn’t stop swapping and switching his actions. Anything to keep the fire from burning him alive too.

“You can also tell me what you’ve discovered when we’re in a safe location.” Nagito said.

Chuuya opened his mouth but Dazai once again invaded Chuuya’s personal space, poking him with a scoff. “Chuuya, figuring things out. He’s just a brute.”

The fire of knowledge dulled slightly behind Chuuya’s eyes before a different flame emerged. “Why… you…”

Nagito tilted his head, cutting them off. “Is it that astonishing?” Nagito directed his gaze at Dazai. “Judging from your interactions, you two have known each other for a long time. You’re not foolish enough to underestimate him. Just like he isn’t foolish enough to underestimate you.”

For a moment, Nagito saw something break under Dazai’s mask, something that shifted and obscured itself with flicks and flutters of shadows and light. Then, Dazai gave a loud laugh and pointed to one of the trees growing outside of the building.

“Hey, this tree is taller than you, Chuuya.”

“I hate you so much.” Chuuya growled behind them.

Dazai opened his mouth, but immediately shut it when the sound of mechanical whirling filled the area. Nagito whipped his head around. Monokuma bots were waddling towards them, thankfully the regular kind. Not that seeing a Monokuma bot was ever a pleasant experience. Nagito looked around. The bots were slowly swarming them, their singular red eye gleaming wickedly.

“What the hell are those.” Chuuya deadpanned.

“Monokuma bots.” Nagito answered. “These ones are easy to outrun.”

“I can see that.” Chuuya pointed to them. “You still haven’t answered anything.” His eyes narrowed. “But you can do that later.”

Chuuya took a step forward. Dazai did too and flopped into Chuuya. Nagito blinked as Chuuya groaned and tried to buck Dazai off. Dazai once again displayed his ability to cling like an octopus.

“Dazai! Get off!!”

“But Chuuya, who is going to save me?” Dazai whined.

The two ambled along, Chuuya groaning as Dazai used all his weight and height to drag Chuuya down. Nagito glanced back at the Monokuma bots that were encroaching on them. Soon they’d be surrounded. Why those two were not taking the situation seriously, Nagito wasn’t too sure. The brief stint in Yokohama proved that the two were capable in dangerous situations.

“If you two don’t want to fight those that’s fine.” Nagito carefully said, “However, we should probably get out of here?”

“With us surrounded like this?” Dazai bemoaned, half twisting to look at Nagito.

Nagito sighed. They were surrounded and if they stayed too long either the bots would be close enough to attack them or some more would arrive. Perhaps some that were not the regular kind would also arrive. Best option was to take some down and flee. Hopefully Komaru and Touko, when they surveyed the area later wouldn’t be too upset at Nagito for giving them work.

“What a pain.” Nagito rolled the sleeve to his left arm.

Installing a hacking gun (“Mini!” as Souda had proclaimed) was the best idea out of all the ideas Souda had come up with. Nagito fired a regular hacking shot, taking the bullseye with the eyes. Taking down a few, Nagito then used the opportunity to run for the space between the remaining bots. Chuuya followed, running with Dazai still clinging to his back. They kept their pace until they were around the corner, away from the Monokuma bots.

“Get off.” Chuuya untangled Dazai off with force. “You’re so heavy. Running with you clinging to me is a nightmare.”

Dazai wobbled off and laughed. “Chuuya is so strong.”

Chuuya arranged his coat and huffed. “So, we’re still heading towards that building?”

He pointed to Future Foundation. Nagito nodded. “It will be a while. Let’s keep moving.”

“A while?” Dazai asked. “We better hurry before shorty here collapses from exhaustion.”

Chuuya arranged his hat, not even a gleam of sweat on his brow or wheezing from his throat. “Unlike you I actually work out.”

“Oh, you’re sounding like those annoying gym guys.” Dazai half sang.

“I’m going to kill you.” The glare sent was sharper than any knife.

Dazai laughed. “How rude of you to promise me things and never go through with them.” He then bounced ahead, taking the lead. “Walking in silence will be boring. Why don’t we play a game?”

“What are we, five?” Chuuya grumbled, picking his pace up. “I’m not playing tag or I spy.”

“Hmm I was thinking hide and seek? Chuuya is so good at it.”

“If that’s a short joke I’m going to kick you.”

Nagito rubbed his forehead. Their banter was welcome, almost too light and candid. It rolled off their tongues like the finest of silks from a roll of fabrics. Their eyes and postures were too perfect, too relaxed, speaking all sorts of hidden truths and lies. Nagito inhaled and tasted the codes, the long-practiced blinks, glares, huffs, and taps of fingers between the two. Manipulation ran thick in the air, thin like a net. Deceptively invisible until it was too late for their prey. The only way to break free was to either be slippery, more so then them. An outcome Nagito deemed an impossibility. Or to take a dull edge and hack away brutally at their words.

If there was an impression from the Neo World Program that lingered and coiled deep within Nagito’s soul it was manipulation. He had planted the seeds and watered them. He had twisted and coiled in the dark and the light, watching everyone dance to his tune. He had boldly gone and sought truths only to sow lies.

“We’re not going to play a manipulation game the entire way to Future Foundation’s building.” Nagito told them with a sigh. “I only suggested we wait in case someone was listening in. However, judging from your codes to find a way to bully me into answers, I can rest easy and assume this place is void of any onlookers.”

Dazai and Chuuya barely blinked or moved at his words. Nagito almost clamped his jaw tightly. Perhaps, this was their desired outcome. Maybe they had read him as well (or better) than Nagito was reading them. Yet, Nagito couldn’t summon the energy to feel anything beyond fatigue. Whoever the two were, they weren’t some run of the mill people off the streets.

(Not that Nagito had a moment to think Chuuya was ordinary with the introduction he had received. Still, their identity was a blind spot that left Nagito’s mind itching.)

“So, let’s ask the pointed questions.” Nagito told them. “Get on with it.”

It was Dazai who broke their little silence. He frowned and then groaned exaggerated and loud. “Oh Chuuya, he’s ruining the fun!”

“Only you’d find manipulating others fun.” Chuuya replied.

“Don’t act high and mighty, Hat Rack.” Dazai poked him. “You always go along with my perfect plans.”

Chuuya slapped Dazai’s hand away and looked at Nagito. “At least you’re not beating around any bushes.”

“I’ve done enough of that for a while, thanks.” Nagito shrugged. “Though I’m not sure what to tell you. I’m certain you two have already figured things out.”

“This place,” Chuuya gestured around them, “this wasn’t natural. You were also surprised by the concept of Abilities, so it wasn’t supernatural. This was caused by humans.”

“Guilty.” Nagito shrugged, continuing on their path. “We did this.” A shiver ran down Nagito’s spine. The “we” circled around him and wrapped him in inky fingers, staining his soul.

“You had a large part in this.” Dazai commented. “Personally. Your admittance of guilt is also not general.”

“It isn’t.” Nagito agreed. “Not that I personally destroyed Towa City.” Nagito added before he glanced up at the sky. “First, before I tell you, could you answer something first?”

Chuuya nodded but Dazai opened his mouth.

“If I had to guess, Hat Rack and I come from an alternate universe. A universe where Towa City doesn’t exist and humanity didn’t cause mass destruction. Yet, a universe where people can have Abilities.”

“Don’t people usually wait for someone to ask a question before answering them?” Nagito mildly asked. “But I wasn’t going to ask that.”

“Oh?” Dazai tilted his head. “Then perhaps something so mundane as who we are?”

“I could guess.” Nagito shrugged. “But I was under the impression we weren’t beating around any bushes.”

Laughing warmly, Dazai grinned. “Fair. I’m a simple man who works for a detective agency. Hat Rack here works consistently on committing crimes against humanity with his taste in fashion.”

Chuuya aimed a kick at Dazai. Dazai side stepped. “I’m an Executive in the Mafia.”

Nagito blinked. His comparison to Kuzuryuu earlier then was rather on the nose. “Ah. Okay. Makes sense.”

Chuuya stared at him.

“I have a friend who’s head of a Yakuza clan.” Nagito supplied helpfully. “Ah, I probably should stick to the topic at hand now that my question has been answered.”

Nagito then looked up at the sky. No differences from the sky in Towa City to the sky on Jabberwock Island. Yet, the dust and the ashes this sky had seen. The fires, the murders, the death, it all soaked into the blanket of the sky over Towa City. Nagito swallowed and his brain tingled with the memory of the ashes, the taste over his lips, the madness that had consumed his lungs and soul, coating everything in greasy, thick Despair.

“Simply put, the world fell into Despair. It spread like a contamination, like a disease. It affected everyone and everything. Simply breathing the air was infectious. We destroyed and we loved it. We watched the world burn and wished to stand on top of its ashes. No reason, no logic, no second thoughts. We were to show the world Despair and she was going to sit back and watch because she could.”

“She?”

“Enoshima Junko.” Nagito shrugged. “A simple high school girl.”

“A… high school girl ruined the world?” Chuuya stopped for a second. “You’re kidding.”

“Wish I was.” Nagito half laughed. “And that’s basically it. Our world became a fabricated battle ground for Despair and Hope. We ruined it and now we’re fixing it.”

“Hence the on the nose name of Future Foundation.” Dazai summed up.

“I didn’t name it.” Nagito shrugged. “I simply work for them.”

“Even after you had a hand in destroying everything.”

“Yes.” Nagito turned to Dazai. “Enoshima’s world, the one she envisioned, draws on Despair and Hope in battle with each other. I danced along with her madness for too long.”

“How interesting.” Dazai breathed out. “Such a change in heart could only be a miracle.”

“It was a miracle.” Nagito replied. “Or perhaps I thought the final stage of Despair and Hope was too grand a stage for me to miss.”

“You don’t remember.”

Nagito smiled thinly. “I don’t.”

Dazai hummed and Chuuya pressed his lips together. Nagito kept their pace. The Future Foundation building began to loom closer, Nagito sped his pace a touch. Daylight had already broken high in the sky, the sun sliding and creating an array of pinks and purples in the blue. No doubt his disappearing act wasn’t appreciated. Disappearing without notice in Towa City wasn’t the smartest of plans. Nagito twisted his lips and wished he had a proper cellphone. They were coming around to the side door, the rebuilt city hidden on the other side.

 “This is it?” Chuuya asked.

“It is.” Nagito sidestepped any argument that could arise. “Welcome to Future Foundation.”

Before Nagito could punch in the access code to the door, Dazai walked up and gently pressed his bandaged hand on the door. Nagito paused.

“Something wrong?”

“I just think Chuuya and I should go before we overstay our welcome is all.” Dazai gave a bright smile. “It was lovely hanging out here though, learning about this alternate universe. Not many can say they’ve done it.”

“Wait, what?” Chuuya walked up and half knocked Dazai on the head. “You knew how to get out of here this entire time?!”

“Of course, my petit mafia.” Dazai laughed. “It was so obvious. We were sent here with that girl’s Ability, yes?”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Chuuya gave Dazai a pointed look.

Dazai huffed. “Oh, come on, use your brain, Hat Rack.”

“I’ll kick you into outer space.”

“That doesn’t sound elegant. I’ll pass.” Dazai breezily replied before he wound his arm around Chuuya, pulling him close, their faces almost brushing.

“You!!” Chuuya’s face was slightly pink. “Get off…”

“I don’t want to risk leaving you behind, as funny as that would be.” Dazai answered. “I’d miss my Hat Rack. Who else can I tease like this?”

Chuuya growled.

“Besides, Ane-san wouldn’t be pleased with me.” Dazai half sang. He then looked at Nagito. “Come here for a second?”

“Okay?” Nagito stepped forward.

Dazai touched him, his palm pressed warmly against Nagito’s forehead. A light blue light erupted from Dazai’s palm and left a tingly sensation. His palm left Nagito’s forehead a moment later and soon the two were fading, the sunlight streaming through them.

“Oh, you utter asshole, I get it now—” Chuuya groaned.

“I know you love me, Chuuya.”

Dazai’s sing song voice floated faintly in the air and on the last note, they both vanished, leaving nothing in their wake. Nagito stared at the space where the two had been, his brain slowly calculating. Dazai said the girl’s Ability sent them here… the girl had touched Nagito last…

Something slotted into Nagito’s head. He stared once more at the empty space before laughing to himself. No wonder Dazai didn’t touch him until then.

Turning to the door, Nagito input the code and pushed it open. Walking inside, Nagito entered the lobby. Standing in the front, past the desks was Hinata. He had his regular shirt and tie on but no suit jacket. Upon seeing Nagito, he walked forward, a small furrow between his brows before he smoothed his expression.

“Nagito. You’re back.”

“Hello.” Nagito shamelessly beelined over to Hinata and pulled him into a warm hug. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to run off.”

Hinata gently patted Nagito’s head before crushing Nagito into a hug. “I was so worried. You just vanished and I—”

Nagito’s heart twisted slightly. He pulled away just long enough to brush his hands over Hinata’s face. “Sorry. Rest assured I didn’t mean to. I had a bit of a day.”

“Let’s grab something hot to drink.” Hinata immediately said, tugging Nagito gently towards the elevators.

“All right. Lead the way.”

~

An hour later and many snuggles on the couch, Hinata pressed his fingers into Nagito’s hair and combed through. Nagito pressed into the touch.

“One thing I’m not getting,” Hinata slowly started, “is how you even landed in that alternate universe.”

Nagito shrugged. “I don’t know. Besides falling asleep with you I just remember looking out at Towa at night and then—”

Looking out at night. The sky. His wish.

“Oh. I think I wished myself to that world?” Nagito asked.

Hinata’s fingers paused. “You did what now.”

“Oh, but don’t worry. I didn’t wish to go away because of you or anything.” Nagito serenely added. “In fact, my only wish is to remain at your side and love you forever.”

Hinata flushed a bit. “You’re missing the point here. That sort of logic isn’t exactly sound…”

“You’re saying wishing to remain with you and love you forever isn’t logical?” Nagito tilted his head.

“You’re…” Hinata started before he sighed. “You’re impossible.”

“I know.”

“But I love you.” Hinata muttered.

Nagito beamed. “I love you too, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Memories: I have a headcanon for the memories of the SDR2 cast that boils down to the idea that some memories from both their time as Despair and in the Neo World Program stuck to them in varying strengths.
> 
> Yokohama: I decided that in Danganronpa's world, Yokohama exists too.
> 
> Marine Tower: a sight seeing place in Yokohama. I've been there and enjoyed the cafe.
> 
> China Town: Yokohama has a large China town that's a popular place to sight see.
> 
> Train Station: An old train station that's no longer in use it's a popular sight seeing spot too.
> 
> Omiyage: Japanese word for souvenirs. Common to buy when you're on trips for family, friends, and coworkers.
> 
> Display outside of restaurants: A common occurrence with restaurants in Japan.
> 
> Nagito's arm: Souda 100% added extra features for fighting. One of the features (besides a Hacking Gun) I like to believe was added is the ability to become hot or cold. Nagito used that to burn the girl.
> 
> The Girl: I'm very loosely basing her on Alice from Alice in Wonderland, using the motif of being able to travel dimensions/ wishful thinking and imagination. I was too tired and lazy to think up an actual literary figure.
> 
> Nagito noticing the manipulation: I mean... Nagito spent majority of the game manipulating others and he's rather perceptive. It felt like the right choice to make him rather sharp towards Dazai's tactics. Also, it made their scenes more interesting for me to write rather than having Nagito being :0 all the time.
> 
> Hanging off Chuuya: Dazai 100% did that so Chuuya couldn't use his ability so they could see what Nagito could do.


End file.
